sl_medieval_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brinner Joust
The Noble House of Brinner Joust is a joust hosted by the House of Brinner. The joust is unique is that the list is an MD list. The joust itself is held monthly. SURL: Brinner LM Rules & Regulations These rules subject to change. Last update: September 23, 2014 �� These are the rules of the land and will be enforced for the good of the parcel and sim. There will be no argument. The joust will be held the fourth Saturday of the month at 3 PM SLT. The joust board will open at 2:30 PM SLT. There is no entrance fee. A prize barrel will be located near the joust board for prize donations, if you are so inclined. SPECTATORS AND JOUSTERS It is of PARAMOUNT importance to have 20 or less scripts due to the size of the parcel. The less scripts there are, the less likely the lag. There will be a script count board. Please remove unnecessary scripts, prims, radars, huds, bling, meters, and other lag causing items. No weapons. Anyone with more than 20 scripts will be asked to lower their script count to the acceptable level. Check your hair, shoes, jewelry, and extraneous clothing (ie: skirts, streamers, anything that is not shirt/pants). If they have removable resize scripts, and you don't need them anymore, delete them from the items; otherwise, the item will have to be removed. If you need to change your outfit to accommodate the script requirement, there are some empty houses for rent near the list for your privacy so you won't have to tp home and back again. THIS WILL BE ENFORCED. If there are too many scripts which might cause a problem for the entire sim, I may not be able to hold any more jousts in the future. Main Rule One: Please do not send IM's to the hostess. Her attention is needed during the event. Main Rule Two: Respect and sportsmanship is not only expected but required by both jousters and spectators. Name calling, rude and degrading comments during the event is poor sportsmanship. You will only be asked once to desist; if it continues, you will be asked to leave. In case of a refusal to leave, the offending person will be ejected from the parcel. A second offense at a future joust will put said person on the ban list. JOUSTERS The joust board will open for entrants 30 minutes before the hour. If there are less than four entrants, there will be no joust. Any avatar is welcome to joust. Kish, KK, MD, and TAS lances allowed. Flat tips only. Once you have chosen a lance, you may not switch it. A full-sized mount is recommended (ie: standard saddle horse or draft breed). Donkeys, mules and some fantasy creatures will be considered. Amaretto and breedable horses, while adequate, must be at 100% or it will auto return to your inventory in the middle of your match if it's health drops significantly. SPEED BOOST IS NOT ALLOWED. Not all mounts have this option. If it's suspected it's on, you will be asked to turn it off. Once you have chosen a mount, you may not switch it to a different TYPE of mount. Make sure you have a copy of the same mount in your inventory in case of script issues. Considered fouls: flying, jumping the rail, or going abruptly sideways; a foul before a hit and your hit will not count; a foul after the hit, the hit will count. If anything other than the horse's head or lance crosses the rail, it will be a foul. On the subject of backhitting and sharp turns: This has been a sore subject of late. While I can't do a slo-mo replay of the action, the next best thing is to observe closely. Any horse that turns perpendicular to the fence in the lane of the list, will lose the hit that it may have garnered. To avoid the loss, run straight through the list. The only turn allowed is the very brief one that will engage the lance to your opponent directly in front of you. THE LIST The list is a Medieval Designs list. A simple ‘Herald’ activates a countdown when both jousters are in position. To operate: 1) Make sure torches are flame “On” (touch torch center). This activates the list. 2) Move your horse so the front hoofs are near/on the small ‘bump’ at the beginning of your lane. 3) A pressure plate underneath will announce correct position in local chat: a. “Sir (your SLname) is at the list.” b. “Sir (your SLname) is no longer at the list.” 4) Move your horse backwards and forwards until you are in correct position ‘at the list’. 5) When both jousters are ‘at the list’ the countdown is activated in the following sequence: a. The herald: Get ready! b. The herald: 5...4...3...2...1... c. The herald: Go! (JOUST) When you are called you have 2 minutes to get ready; if you crash, you will have 5 minutes to return or forfeit the match. DO NOT wear your mount until you are called. When you are finished, please return your mount to your inventory. Please do not prepare for your match until you are called to do so. There will be ten passes, the first jouster to score THREE (3) hits in 10 passes wins the match. In case of a tied score in 10 passes, the first single hit decides the match. After 10 passes, the higher score (ie: two lances to one or none; one lance to none) will take the match. THERE WILL ONLY BE THREE LANCE HITS TO DECIDE A MATCH FROM BEGINNING TO END IN ALL ROUNDS, INCLUDING THE FINAL. Last of all, HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUZZAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amza Hydraconis Brinner Empress; The Noble House of Brinner